1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a computer-implemented system for evaluating a diagnostic state of a component exhibiting measurable characteristics, and more particularly, to a networked distributed computer-implemented system for evaluating a diagnostic state of a component exhibiting measurable characteristics.
2. Discussion
Computer-implemented diagnostic systems are used by a wide variety of service industries. For example, in the automotive industry, a service technician requires particular vehicle data to assist him/her in troubleshooting a vehicle problem. When troubleshooting a particular component, a service technician may require known good vehicle values and/or where to locate a component.
The current method of distributing this information is by providing the technician with a hardcopy manual or by providing them with a CD ROM whereby they can download the information into a personal computer. A typical vehicle dealership may have only one PC per service department. The information pertaining to a particular vehicle is located on this PC and several users may need to access the data concurrently. Technicians therefore are typically waiting to obtain information to diagnose a vehicle. Another disadvantage of the current diagnosis approaches is that the service technician is unable to remotely access the data required to repair or to gain knowledge about a particular component. The service technician is further hindered if the component data is out of date or being utilized by another technician. These present approaches experience certain disadvantages in performing diagnostics in an efficient and effective manner.